


unlock

by roseey



Series: unlock [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hooker/escort Jeonghan, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Mobster seungcheol, but he ain't gonna feel only that, coups saved Jeonghan, instant lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: Seungcheol looked deeply at him- eyes glazed,lips puffed and the heavy bags under the eyes masked by poor work of concealer. The blonde dye is wearing off and the gloss on his lips is smudged lightly- yet, he looks like he's out of an anime, appealing to everybody and asking for it.





	unlock

Seungcheol watched, as his men pressed the escort slash hooker to him, his eyes cunning as a cat, melting under his sharp scrutinizing gaze.

The interest, this  _fixation_  started when he came to press a deal with a fellow gang leader, whom he had shot down mercilessly when he spoke ill of his comrade, Kim Mingyu. 

The blood spattered on the couch, the wall and some on the doll like face of a person who offered the cocktails that night, eyes wide in shock and collar sticking to his neck and Seungcheol, at that very moment itself wanted to lick the blood off his lips and tongue fuck him against the wall. 

He didn't sleep that night. 

The Choi clan leader can't afford to frequent the night clubs as he wished, even though he has the power and money to completely own the building- which he did, and technically, he became the doll's boss. The number of times he had to kill someone, the number of times he had to let his hand roam on the green bills- it gave him euphoria, the one that even his old habit of cocaine didn't offer. 

The second time he followed inside, with only Wonwoo by his side, he craned his neck to search for him- and only when he reached for the drinks did he find the man talking his way to a woman, all smiles and coy eyes, spreading his legs slightly to offer her the ideas. 

That didn't sit well with Seungcheol.

His hands hitched to take the pistol he owns and aim at the middle aged woman, but something stopped him from doing that, and he showed the frustration to the drink, by breaking the small glass- smashing it on the floor and that gained the doll's attention, eyes wide like the previous night. 

Seungcheol smirked, and saw how his cheeks flushed instantly. 

So when his men- Mingyu, Wonwoo and Hansol- had landed him pretty gracefully against his knees, Seungcheol showed his interest by tracing the other's porcelain cheeks with the back of his hands, not liking the way his blonde hair masking his face. 

'Up' 

The man refused to look up, so Seungcheol did that- a bit harshly, by gripping his jaws and squeezing them, drawing out a whine from the other. 

Seungcheol looked deeply at him- eyes glazed,lips puffed and the heavy bags under the eyes masked by poor work of concealer. The blonde dye is wearing off and the gloss on his lips is smudged lightly-  _yet_ , he looks like he's out of an anime, appealing to everybody and asking for  _it._

' 's your name?' 

It took a while, and Seungcheol never liked people making him wait. But before he could lose his patience, the man answered. 

'Jeonghan' 

He hummed, thoughtfully. 

'Why are you kneeling before me?' 

Seungcheol asked, dismissing his men with a wave of hands. Jeonghan looked up at him through his eye lashes, breathing heavily. The mobster was never appealed by the idea of voyeurism, but this- his face almost pressed to his crotch is asking for a glorious blow job, and he wondered what it would be to see his face painted with seed. 

He hissed at that. 

'You made me' Jeonghan answered. 'Like everybody else' 

There was a light accusation to the tone, and Seungcheol rose his eyebrow at that. It's not his shit to dig, but Jeonghan's on the pile of it, and some how, it makes him exactly want to do that. 

'I'm not like everybody' Seungcheol said, letting his hand descend down from his jaw to the contour of his cheek, brushing his hair on the way. 'You can be on your feet' 

Jeonghan didn't dare to look at him, and Seungcheol liked that- liked being feared by other. When people hold their breath when he speaks, and bow down like boneless mother fuckers when he walks down the aisle is something he craves as a mobster- to be top of the food chain and command the peasants he own. 

'Would you like that?' Jeonghan asked, gingerly, looking at Seungcheol in the eyes for the first time and it directly shot pass through all the veins and ended where it mattered the most. 

Seungcheol let out a small laugh, despite the growing weight in his pants.

'Aren't you a little too passive, baby?' He slurred, tugging the other's collar to reveal a rose tattoo, and he was interested at the sight of it. His fingers came to prod at it and he heard a little whimper from the other. 

'Y'all like it when I do that' Jeonghan said, and it began to irk Seungcheol, a little too much. 

'Why are you here, then?' He raised the question, his hands now completely away from the other's body, instead he landed his shoe on the other's thigh, pressing it a little harder. Jeonghan bit his lips, a look of disgust swarming in his eyes. 

'When your family is fucked up, you are fucked up too' 

Seungcheol has heard a lot of that.Half of the men working for him don't have a great past, but they secure enough and bask in the protection casted by the Choi's name.It worked like that. 

'How fucked up are you, Jeonghan?' He asked, wanting to see the other's breaking point. It's almost easy for an escort or a hooker to pose a facade, but when you bring out the things that rile them up, you can see their true nature. 

'Getting fucked daily by the likes of you? Talk shit when I have no ounce of interest? you name it' 

Seungcheol nodded, thoughts getting lost some where. 'Interesting' 

Jeonghan let out a breathy laughter at that. 'You expected me to cry, didn't you?' 

The mobster didn't nod, because- only few had seen through him, and three fourth of them have found their place in the ditch, dead like a shot crow. 'You will cry, Jeonghan' He said, breaking the kinks in his neck. 'I can assure that' 

Jeonghan squirmed when Seungcheol pressed a little too much on his thigh, wondering if its getting bruised already. 

'I do that when you pay me enough' Jeonghan remarked, which made Seungcheol bark out a laugh. This guy's getting him all interested and curious, like the food on the menu you would want to taste just by reading the name on it. 

'Sell yourself, Jeonghan....sell your assets' 

'Assets?' There was something dark in the other's eyes. 'I need to know what actually you are here for, I can clean tables and suck clean a cock, you decide' 

Seungcheol felt his blood roar high in his veins at that. He never was this invested towards a hooker or an escort- heck, he never was this interested in a person, including all the casual one night stands with men and women of his own status. 

He sighed, inching forward that they both are just apart by width of a hair. 

'You say as though you are born to do it, Jeonghan' He tuts, breathing in the scent of mint and cheap cherry lipstick. Seungcheol sort of wanted to smudge the gloss further and see how he looks, but maybe, that's for another time. 

Jeonghan chuckled lightly, tilting his head a little like that would fool Seungcheol with the aim of kissing him, but he withdrew when he heard a deep grunt.

'I maybe....forced to do it'

Seungcheol scrunched his eyebrows at that. 

'Since when?' He leaned forward to peck the tip of Jeonghan's nose, which made the other swallow back a gasp. 'How many?'

Jeonghan tried to distance himself from the other, but the grip on his nape didn't, as a lone finger came to draw traces on the intricate rose tattoo. 

'Lost count after twenty' He said, trying to make it casual, but Seungcheol could see the pain through it, that's oddly wrenching his heart as well. 

'Twenty...' Seungcheol echoed, suddenly hating that number. 'Would you live happily if I were to kill them all, Hmmm?' 

The mobster saw how his eyes widened at that, and suddenly he remembered the day when a drop of blood fell on the other's lip, and that was more than enough to drive him towards a kiss, cupping his jaw with not so brutal force, and swallowing the sounds of surprise and sensual moan. 

It was an awkward angle, to say the least. 

But the way they melted into the kiss, spoke nothing of such sentiment, and Jeonghan was on his knees between Seungcheol's leg, tilting his face up to offer more of himself and Seungcheol didn't have the need to be told what to do at these situations. 

The kissing sounds would have made anyone near them flinch away at the intensity, but the bass sound of the bar did mask them well. 

Seungcheol let go of the other's bottom lip with a spring, teeth capturing them with a painful drag before it was let out with a pop. 

Jeonghan moistened his own lips- especially the bottom one, probably trying to soothe the sting. 

'Isn't your offer a little too generous?' 

Seungcheol eyed him with a challenge. 'Nothing's generous, if you pay me back, baby' 

Jeonghan snorted. 'Of course, in the end all you gonna need is to get into my pants' 

His eyes looked like it recovered from a betrayal and Seungcheol didn't like that. 'Then it is a generous offer for Jeonghan' 

The escort eyed him warily. 

'Can't believe a word coming out of your mouth' Jeonghan said, with all he's got. 'Promises thrown left and right until I drop my clothes'

Seungcheol hummed thoughtfully, wondering why he isn't offended in the slightest way. Maybe he is still intoxicated by the kiss he had moments ago. Speaking of which, he wants to do that again. 

'No one has survived so long after they have disobeyed me' 

Jeonghan smirked at him, in a challenging way. 

'I know you won't kill me, at least before you get what you want' He said, letting his hand slide over the other's muscular thighs. 

Seungcheol chuckled slightly, shaking his head. 'You don't have even the slightest idea of what's going on in my mind' He stated, removing the hands on his thighs, bringing it to his eye level to see the perfectly manicured blunt nails. 

His tongue pokes out to slightly lick the tip. 

The mobster could feel Jeonghan flinching at that gesture, but the grip on his wrist allowed the latter, no movement of freedom. 

Jeonghan shuddered, feeling a little playful at the remark that should be intimidating him, which apparently was not. 

'It's no brainer' He clicked his tongue. 'It has to be either fill me or kill me, I have not done anything for you to have my neck, so I assume it's the former' 

Seungcheol inhaled sharply. 

' _Fine,_  let's have it your way....what do you want from me, for me to have you, Hmmm?' 

Jeonghan gave him a blank look. His wrist trapped by Seungcheol's firm grip was let a little loose, and he took that as an opportunity to retrieve back it. Instead, his fingers caressed that particular scar on his forehead, looking like some what that came from a sharp end of a pocket knife. 

'The usual' Jeonghan whispered. 

Seungcheol quirked his eyebrow, at that. 

'They tuck dollars into my hand and leave, Is it the same for you?' 

Jeonghan asked, with a voice oozing authority, but when Seungcheol peered into the other's eyes, there was a slight flicker of sadness, anguish and most importantly, the desperation. 

He can see all of that. 

'I don't want to be one among them' 

The escort gave him an amused look. 'You are one among those who falls for a numb hooker, aren't you?' 

Surprisingly, the mobster didn't feel the jab of insult. In fact, the way Jeonghan trying to show no feelings, but failing some how endeared him. He came across several who kneeled down with a snap of his fingers, but  _this-_ Jeonghan, he's different. 

'You can be  _my_ numb hooker' Seungcheol responded. 'At least you get to fucked by only one person the entire time' 

Jeonghan gave him a disgusted look. ' _Asshole'_

He sneered. 

The mobster craned his head, slightly. 'You don't know what you are missing, Jeonghan.....I can give everything you want....everything you would ever need....and you can be part of my gang too, and earn yourself some reputation, how does that sound?' 

Jeonghan's resolve wavered. 

'Why me?' 

It was a reasonable question. 

'Because I want to fuck you so much right now, later, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow?' 

Jeonghan barked out a laughter at that, and Seungcheol felt his lips curve at that, despite trying his best to control it. 

'Are you sure that you are not drunk?' 

Seungcheol simply shook his head. 'I'm sober enough to get you the person who did this to you' 

Jeonghan fazed a little, but a smile of defeat settled on his lips. 'I'm past beyond that point, nothing could get back my care free spirit....the mental trauma and all that crying....nothing can' 

He looked away, trying to gain his composure while the mobster examined him carefully. Silently, he intertwined his fingers with the other's. 

'It would be so much better if you can see his life escaping his body, trust me' 

'That's the only thing I didn't do' Came the immediate reply. 'Sometimes, you live the fucked up way until the God of fuckery himself appears and kicks you out of it' 

Seungcheol can't think about other's weird imagination. 'Consider me as that God. Now, yes or no?' 

The escort sighed, and the mobster pulled up the other by his collar and made him stand on his feet. 

'Give back that ugly badge, you don't belong here anymore' 


End file.
